


The Freshman

by Boldly_Glowing



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Glowing/pseuds/Boldly_Glowing
Summary: Your roommate invites you to your first college party ever.This is a stupid one-shot I wrote after watching Blue Mountain State again.
Relationships: Thad Castle/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Freshman

Parties had never really been your scene. In high school you typically opted to stay home, maybe hang out with your friends, but your roommate begged you to come with her to a party. Your first real college party. You didn’t pack anything to wear to the party, and Annie, your roommate, told you that jeans and a t-shirt were absolutely not party appropriate. She found you the shortest dress you had ever seen in your life, and every time you tried pulling it down your breasts threatened making a surprise appearance. You looked at yourself in the mirror on the back of your dorm room door and hardly recognized the person you saw— the strapless minidress, stick straight hair, and smudged eyeliner that Annie called “smoky,” were definitely not something you would normally wear. Annie also let you borrow a pair of insanely tall pumps, that you admitted made your legs look phenomenal but were totally impractical to walk in. You thanked your roommate as you walked out of the dormitory together and off campus.  
A group of boys drove by with their windows rolled down. One of them yelled from the backseat as the car slowed down to keep pace with you and Annie. They told you they were headed to a party somewhere called the Goat House. Annie immediately on board hopped in the car and dragged you with her. You pulled up your dress as it had falled down when you were stuffed into the car and a moment later found yourself in front of a giant house with what appeared to be a million drunk students (and a professor?) overflowing from inside. Annie grabbed your hand and forced her way into the house. She seemed to know where everything was as she found the bar quickly.   
The guy behind the bar was handing red plastic cups to people, but you couldn’t tell what was in them. Annie didn’t seem to care and handed you one anyway. You smelled the liquid in the cup— it smelled like rubbing alcohol and grape Kool-Aid. You hesitantly took a sip. You had had alcohol before, just with your parents when you went to France one summer two years ago. This was nothing like that. It burned going down and it made your belly hurt. But it also made you want more. You quickly downed the rest of the drink and headed back to the bar. The impressed bartender handed you another, fuller cup, this time it was red.   
In the time you had gotten another drink you had lost Annie. You wandered around, dancing your way through the various dance floors, doing your best to avoid getting hit with ping pong balls, and avoiding anything that looked like bodily fluids. Suddenly, you found the front of your dress soaking wet and on top of someone else.   
“Way to go, Moron! Mascot made me spill my drink, and you know that was the last of my good booze!” An incredibly upset man yelled.   
As you stood up and tried walking away to find your roommate, you walked right into what appeared to be a wall of muscle. It turned around and looked at you.  
“Sorry about him, he’s useless and a dumbass and ISN’T INVITED TO ANYMORE PARTIES EVEN THOUGH HE LIVES HERE!” He turned around to yell at whoever made him spill all over you.  
“I’m really okay,” you started and looked into your cup. You noticed there was still something left in it, surprisingly. “I don’t know what this is, but you can have it if you want. Most of it is on me I think.”  
He looked down at you as if you had just offered him his dead dog on a plate. “Drink the swill? Absolutely not! Don’t you know…” he stopped talking when you finally looked up at him. “Wait a second, I don’t know you. I would definitely remember those.” He pointed at your chest.   
You raised a brow at him and shrugged. “Suit yourself then.” You said taking a drink.   
He kept staring at you, open mouthed and confused. You were about to walk away when he asked your name. You told him and he repeated it. He offered to get you another drink, which you gladly accepted. Your new friend returned with a new red plastic cup and something behind his back. He handed you the cup and an orange Jell-O shot. You sucked down the orange jelly and coughed when it shot straight to the back of your throat then followed up by drinking half of the liquid in your cup. This time it was blue lemonade and the awful alcohol, your favorite flavor of Kool-Aid. He handed you another Jell-O shot, which you managed to not choke on this time and finished your drink.   
The music changed and your favorite party song came on. The mix of alcohol and the driving beat made you want to dance. He watched, almost entranced, as you bounced and moved your hips and ran your hands through your hair to get it off your face and shoulders as you danced. You felt all four and a half drinks hit you at once. It was a new feeling, you felt like you were floating. You opened your mouth to say something to the guy you had been dancing with, but you felt a tap on your shoulder.  
“There you are, Y/N! We’ve been looking for you!” Annie said as soon as you turned around. “This is Sammy! He’s the mascot here! Isn’t that the coolest?!”   
“The coolest.” You slurred. “Wait a minute, you’re the reason I’m all wet!” You exclaimed once you made the connection between what that guy had said and how Annie introduced him.   
Hearing you yelling about being all wet, your massive friend grabbed your shoulders and leaned over you so he could get in really close to Sammy’s face.   
“You made me waste the last of the good shit.” He sneered. “You’d better hope nothing happens to you. Stick with your lady all night and I won’t hurt you, but I swear Mascot if I find you alone, I will end you.”   
“I’m really o-tay, Annie. I’ve got this big guy here with me. Sandy,” you fucked up his name. “Stick with Andy,” fucked up again. “And you’ll be fiiiine.”  
Annie took Sammy’s hand tightly and they ran off to find a spot to make out. You turned around and found yourself face to face with a blonde giant.   
“I think I know where the laundry room is if you want to wash your dress. There might be something else you can wear.” He mentioned.   
You nodded. “Please take me!” You yelled over the music.   
A devious smile spread across his lips as he took your hand in his and led you to the laundry room. To your surprise, it was empty. He handed you a box labeled “Sloot Stash” that appeared to be full of things girls had left. You pulled out a short skirt and a low-cut racer back tank. You stripped off Annie’s dress with no regard for the fact that he was still standing there. You wiggled your hips in a big dramatic fashion in an attempt to get out of the tight dress. You then pulled on the skirt and shirt. The skirt fit fine, but the shirt was definitely a little tight. Any attempt you made to make sure it didn’t show your belly made your bra stick out of the top of the shirt. You settled for having your bra showing. You grabbed your boobs and readjusted them so nothing was spilling out the sides, which consequently made your cleavage super obvious. You only stopped when you noticed your very helpful acquaintance fix the front of his pants.   
There was a loud banging on the door that made him turn around.   
“We know you’re in there!” Two muffled voices shouted. “Come on man! You gotta let us see how shwasted this one is!” They pleaded.  
“I’m not— no!” He yelled back. “And we're not coming out until you two dickbrains leave.”  
The voices protested for a minute before retreating back to the normal drone of the general party noise. The tall blonde turned his attention back on you.   
“Do you want another drink?” He asked.   
The adrenaline of getting undressed in front of a stranger had caused most of your buzz to wear off. If you were going to have any fun tonight, you needed a steady flow of drinks. And those surprisingly not-disgusting Jell-O shots. “Yeah, I do want another drink, Thad.” You added his name after watching whose laundry soap he had used.   
“Hey, I never told you my name.” He looked at you suspiciously. “How did you know my name?”  
Was this guy for real? “Uhh, that.” You pointed at his soap.   
“Oh right. I knew that.” He still looked confused and like he suspected you of something.   
You spent most of your night with Thad. He would leave when he noticed your drink was empty and always returned with a new one and a shot. There was an abrupt change in the music and suddenly, instead of upbeat dance and fast rock music, there was something different. It made you want to get closer to the guy you’d spent all night drinking with. You took a step towards him so your chest was touching him. You tried setting your cup down but missed the table and it fell to the floor, spilling whatever was left onto the floor.   
He put his hands on your waist and pulled you even closer. He turned you around and wrapped his arms around your middle, one hand moving up to get your hair out of the way of his top down view down the top of your shirt, and the other moving down to your hip to pull your hips back against him. You rhythmically moved your hips to the music, grinding your ass against the front of his pants. You felt him return the favor, matching your speed almost exactly. His hands grabbed at the fabric of your borrowed shirt and pulled it down until your boobs were almost completely out. His hands ran up and down your body, stopping only to move your hair if it got in the way or to lift up your skirt a little.   
Eventually the music went back to normal, but you didn’t want to stop. He backed up very slightly while you kept dancing. He turned you back around and placed both of his hands on your ass. He pulled your skirt back down and squeezed your ass. You took a step forward, surprised by this, only to find Thad’s knee right between your legs, almost forcing them apart. He made sure he had a firm grip on you before picking you up and pushing you against the support column you had been standing near. Almost instinctively, your arms wrapped around his neck and your legs around his waist. He didn’t seem to have any problems supporting your weight. You felt him let you slide down slightly so your hips lined up better with his. You felt something against your panties, but didn’t want to think about it. All you really wanted was his stupid mouth on yours. He must have felt the same way because he pressed tighter against you and had his tongue down your throat in a matter of seconds. Your eyes shot open, your heart was racing, and you could feel your panties getting wetter. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever. Every now and then you heard cheers and hollers from the partiers and heard high fives being exchanged by someone. You knew it wasn’t the guy you were making out with though, his hands never left your butt.  
When you both finally came up for air, you locked eyes, almost as if you knew what the other was thinking. He set you down, grabbed your hand, and guided you quickly to the stairs, but not without stopping and grabbing as many Jell-O shots as he could carry. You made a quick scan of the bar before grabbing the first unopened bottle of clear liquor you could find. You let yourself be whisked away, up the stairs past several drunk couples and a few threesomes, to a door. He let go of your hand and opened the door, dropping a few shots as he hurried to get you inside and the door shut behind you. He handed you another shot, Cherry Jell-O this time, and did one himself. You showed him the bottle you had in your hands.  
“I wanna play a game.” You smiled and unscrewed the cap. “Truth or dare, and if you don’t do either, you drink.” You went to sit on the bed only to find yourself sinking into the mattress. Who even owned a waterbed anymore?  
“Okay, truth or dare, Y/N?” He asked.  
“Truth.”  
“Are you at least 18 years old?”  
“Yes, I am. I’m a freshman. Truth or dare?” You responded.  
“Dare.” He seemed excited.  
“I dare you to do a body shot off me.” You grinned, pulling up your shirt and laying back on the unfortunately wobbly mattress.   
Thad took the bottle from you and pulled your skirt down slightly so he could get to your bellybutton. He poured the liquor and sucked it out before going back and using his tongue to get whatever he missed.  
“Dare!” You said before he could even ask you the question.  
“I dare you to take this Jell-O shot from my mouth.” He slurped the purple gelatin from the cup but didn’t swallow.   
You giggled and stood up on his bed. You stepped towards him and ran your hands over his chest until your arms rested on his shoulders. You used your tongue to open his mouth and explored until you had successfully gotten the Jell-O into your mouth.   
“I dare you to take off your shirt and show me those muscles you’ve been using all night.” You whispered into his ear.   
Without any hesitation, he pulled his shirt off over his head. You looked him over, pleased with what you saw. You stepped down off of the bed and ran your hands down the front of his body.  
“I dare you to have sex with me.” He grabbed onto your wrists and pulled your hands off of him. He reached for the bottle, ready to hand it to you, but you set it down on his nightstand next to a box labeled “definitely not drugs,” which you assumed meant it definitely was drugs.   
You pulled your shirt off over your head, showing him your black push-up bra for the second time tonight. You pulled the skirt down, too, revealing a matching black lace thong. You reached for his belt and began fumbling to get it undone. He helped you undo the buckle and unzipped his pants. You pulled them down to find not-so-little Thad standing at attention in his boxer briefs.   
Unable to contain your excitement, you yanked them down. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that he was hairless down there, too. It looked like he waxed everywhere else, so it only made sense he would there, too. You knelt in front of him, admiring his sizable manhood before taking most of it into your mouth. You heard a groan and felt his hands on the back of your head. He pushed your head down farther until you nose was pushing against his body. He thrusted his hips back and forth, using your warm wet mouth. You felt him getting harder and somehow bigger in your mouth. He stopped after a few minutes and pulled your head from his dick. He stood you back up and roughly pawed ar your bra until he got it off. You stepped to the side and pulled down your panties. Not wanting you to get too far away, he tried following you but stumbled as he was stepping out of his pants. To keep himself from falling, he reached out and grabbed your now-bare tits. He squeezed them and pinched your nipples. One hand found its way between your thighs, a finger slipped inside of you and his thumb was rubbing your clit. Your knees went weak and you didn’t have anything to brace yourself on except for him. You wrapped your arms around him so you didn’t fall as he continued fingering your, adding a second and third finger.  
Eventually you both got sick of the “high school bullshit,” as Thad called it, and he picked you up again and pushed you up against the wall in the same position as earlier when you were just making out. Holding you with one arm, he used his other hand to guide his bare dick inside of you. It was a lot bigger than anything you’d had before. There was a gush of wetness between your legs as he pushed the rest of the way in. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you tried desperately to bounce on his cock like you had been wanting to pretty much all night. Both of his hands grabbed your ass and he started thrusting in and out, fucking you fast and hard.   
You suddenly found yourself on your back on his bed. He pulled your legs up over his shoulders and had one boob in each hand, he fucked you harder. You bucked your hips to keep up with his motions, grinding your hips into his when you felt his body touching yours. You opened your mouth to moan or scream, but were silenced by his mouth covering yours. As soon as he pulled his tongue from your throat again, he knelt back up and grabbed your hips. His movement got faster.   
You reached up and grabbed at the headboard, arching your back in an attempt to keep yourself at the edge until he was ready. Your efforts to not cum made your tits bounce even more. He watched as you wiggled under him to keep yourself from succumbing to the overwhelming good feeling between your thighs which was getting harder by the second.   
“Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna—“ he squeezed his eyes shut.  
“M-me too!” You screamed and pulled him in closer.   
You felt yourself let go and waves upon waves of pleasure rolled over you. You also felt him exploding inside of you. When he pulled out, you felt cum leaking out of your pussy and down your ass. You both laid there for a while to catch your breath. As you moved to get up, you paused.   
“Give me your phone.” You held out your hand. Thad handed it to you. You put your number in it and handed it back. “Call me so we can do this again sometime.”   
He sat there, dumbfounded, and watched as you put your clothes back on. You purposefully left your panties laying on the floor where you left them. As soon as you were in the hall you felt your phone vibrate in your bra. Half-expecting it to be Annie, you answered without looking at who it was.  
“I’ve got a mini fridge full of Gatorade, a shit ton of Jell-O shots, and most of that bottle of vodka you left in here. I’m ready for round two.” The voice on the other end informed you.  
You sent a quick text to your roommate to not wait up, you were going to be a while. You turned around and went straight back into the room you had just come from.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more or have any requests, let me know, I guess.


End file.
